camping
by luna always
Summary: kairi thought she was just going camping to pass the time.she ended up with a pair of stalkers.okay i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay this is my 2fanfiction please read and review

I got the idea from camping with my friend some it actually happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of kingdom hearts

Enjoy

**Prologue : Camping at the beach **

Kairi was just laying on the couch; Staring at the clock waiting for time to fly. Being in the daze that she was she could hardly hear her phone ring. She was quick to answer when she noticed that it was her friend Namine.

"Hey , Kai, are you there?" Namine asked

"Uh... No its Bob The Builder. Of course its me, THIS is MY cell phone"

"Do you wanna go camping on the beach at Destiny beach?" asked Namine

"YES, anything is better than watching reruns of I Love Lucy." Kairi replied quickly

"Oh..okay WELL...there's this really cute blonde kid across from my camp spot."

" ohhhh you _like _him, you got the _hots _for him!" Kairi said breaking into song

Namine blushing "NO, I DON'T EVEN _KNOW _Him!"

"OKAY whatever you say. Well anything is better then that _SEIFER _guy! He was so mean when you weren't around" Kairi yelled

" then aren't you glad we _broke up_."

"YES are you kidding me"

" sorry Kai I gotta go here that blonde guy comes" Namine said nervously

"WAIT when are you coming to get me"

"Oh sorry I'll be there in 30 minutes. Bye"

"Bye" said Kairi 'gosh Namine has guys going goo goo gaga all the time over her but when she likes a guy she's way to nervous to talk to him. Odd' she thought while getting packed.

tell me what you think Please giving puppy dog eyes


	2. Meeting Ollett

HI everyone I am now writing wat happend to me and my friend but I added a littel more.

I do not own Kingdom hearts1or 2

' these are Kairi POV got it'

Chapter 1: Meeting Ollett

Kairi was amazed by the size of the camping site. It was not like any other camping ground there, this one was huge it was like a designer came out and mad this. And inside the Rv as so pretty everything was so expansive. Yup Namine was rich, not saying Kairi wasn't but Namine was like a princess it amazing she's not stuck up.

"What are you going to stand there holding your bag's or put them in the RV?" Namine said walking to the RV

"Ohhh" Kairi snapped back

Kairi put her stuff down and went outside. Where Namine was to eta something. Namine's mom Reina was out there making the most beautiful complicated tasty yup u guessed it CEREAL.

"SOOOO, we are going to the beach today."Reina said giving them both some cereal.

"oh mom do we have to?"

"Yes no question!" Reina retorted.

"Oh that's okay I and Namine could use some work on our tans" Kairi said reminding Namine.

"Oh yea...um mom can we invite Roxas over to go to the beach?" Namine asked Hopefully

"Doesn't he go to the beach all the time with his family? Reina asked thinking her daughter had a crush Reina thought it was cute though.

"Mom but his family dosen't go to the beach."

"Okay sure Namine as long as you ask his parents first."

"O thank you mom I love you!"

"First finish your cereal"

"OKAY" Kairi and Namine said at the same time.

at Roxas's Camp

"So...is Roxas the name of the guy you like, I bet so, what's he like is he really cute like would I like him..." Kairi started to ask

"Ummm way to many questions to comprehend, but the guy I like is Roxas, and u wouldn't like him."

"Oh okay." Kairi winked

"Kairi knock on the door." Namine said forcing

"Okay its not like I know the dude" Kairi said before knocking

-------5 minutes later-------

" I don't think he's here." Kairi said looking at a slightly sad friend

"Oh its okay" namine said getting cheerer at the moment'

"HE could be at that girl Olletts Camp" Namine said pulling to...To somewhere

Olletts Camp site

okay at this camp site there was nothing really special it was normal. Standard tent, RV, and a Camp fire with people around it. One of those people was a girl in a cute orange top and cream capri's( A/N: can't spell to save life okay im only 12). The person next to her was a boy he had gravity defying brown hair and shirt less with swim trunks on. He was HOT, or how yuffie would put it 'the HOTTIE with the BODY'.

'Okay this is weird namine is walking up to the people like she knows them well maby that's the girl she was talking about but who is this guy?' Kairi though 'this is odd'

"Namine" the girl said hugging namine 'okay so that's the girl'

"Ollett"Namine said hugging the girl 'okay so he name is Ollett I'll let Namine handle this one.'

"So Ollett, do you know where Roxas is? We where going to ask him to come to the beach with us"

" oh yea him and his family are at the ocean insatute, yea sorry." Ollett said as if she kew Namine liked him

"so Namine lets go get ready okay," Kairi dragged a hopeless romantic Namine

"Okay we'll find him later"

"Yup, yup keep the sprit high"


	3. ROSE JACK!

A/N: so this is a new chapter hi and so far everything that has happened is true well it happened to me.

Chapter3:To The Beach

"Oh I'm sorry that the Roxas guy couldn't come, because if he saw you in your swim suit im sure he'd fall for u in a snap" Kairi laughed at the last part.

"Sure Kairi" Namine replied

"Oh I'm positive he would"

"Okay can we stop talking about my love life and get in our swimsuits!"

"okay sure" Kairi said running to the tent to get her swimsuit.

---------------- in side the RV bathroom--------------

"Okay Kairi I got a new swimsuit, do u like it?" Namine said modeling her swimsuit

"Yup it's uber cute, but mine is old remember the time in the pool you almost broke the strap" Kairi said almost glaring at Namine

" I'm so sorry it wasn't on purpose I was kinda angry though REMEMBER!" Namine said through her teeth.

"Um uh ya sorry I shouldn't complain he he" Kairi remembered that night

"Okay well are you ready? My moms mad at us for taking forever okay" Namine grabbed Kairi's hand not waiting for a reply, then slipped on a skirt.

" umm Namine... could I barrow one of your skirts I didn't bring one cause I thought I wouldn't need one and" Kairi's voice faded as a skirt was thrown in her face.

"Here are ready now" namine complained

"YUP" Kairi cheered

------------------------everyone at the beach----------------------------

----Kairi and Namine on there towels baking to the bone----

"Awwwwwwww Namine I don't want to tan anymore I mean who's gonna look at me and its so boring just laying on that sand please can we surf now"kairi pleaded with a puppy dog look on her face

"fine but only because you're being annoying, just kidding I want to get better at surfing who better to teach me other that my bast friend" Namine smiled and ran to a surfboard

"HEY no far I was suppose to run to the surfboard" Kairi pouted

---------im the ocean----------------

"Kai, if you hold on to the side of the board it reminds me of titanic"

Kairi laughed as she changed to the side of her board

" your right it does, hey im gonna go on your board okay" kairi said now changing boards

"Rose" namine said dramaticly

"Jack" kairi replied with the same drama

"Rose"

"Jack"

"Rose"

"Jack"

"Rose"

"NAMINE!" they both giggled

"Hehe I think its about time to go in" namine said heading of to shore

"Why?"

"My little sister"

"But these waves are big shouldn't we help her?"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"Okay but wont your mom get mad at us?

"I don't know ?"

"Okay"

-------on shore----------

"See I toled you your mom would get mad we should have helped her"Kairi sighed

"Sorry but you havent had to spend 3 monthes with her"

"I know what you mean though I have a littel sister too but I have to stay with her forever, Do you know how hard it is"

"No"

"Okay"

"Im gonna ask my mom if we can stay while they go bakc to the beach okay" namine said running in the RV to ask her mom

Namine walked out of the RV

"She said YES" namine said happily

"Yay"

"But we can't leave the campsite"

"Okay, we can't leave but we can walk Pluto right" kairi winked at namine

"Yup great idea Kia"

"I know"

" ya okay not that great" they both giggled

A/N soo ya um the next chapter is when I was scared lol


End file.
